Old Friends and a New Ranger
by Syneti
Summary: Kimberly finally decides to patch things up with Tommy, but when she gets there she is too nervous. A walk in the woods turns into a new adventure for this power ranger. But will she be able to appologies to Tommy in the end? TxK
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I think that Tommy and Kim would meet again. Please read and review. I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Power Rangers**

It was the hardest desicion that she had ever made. She had let him go so many years ago. She hated that, but they were on separate roads in life. She didn't want to hold him back in life. Kimberly sat on the plane as it took off. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that she had to see him and appologised even if he hated her. She knew what she did was wrong, but the easiest way to move on with herself. She knew a letter was wrong, but she had known back then if she talked to him then she would have let them lose their dreams. She let out a nervous sigh. It was nerve racking for her. She ended up taking a nap as the flight dragged on.

She arrived in Reefside hours later. She started shaking a bit. She was really nervous. She collected her bag and went to her hotel. After she unpacked her bags she paced the room nervously. She couldn't stand staying still. She decided to get out of the hotel room. She wanted to see him, but it was too soon for her right now. She started to walk through the forest to try and easy her mind. As she walked through the forest she felt something under her foot cruch. She looked down and what she saw amazed her. It was a pink gem. She bent over and picked it up. As soon as he had touched it it started to glow. She felt a strange power surge through her. It reminded her of the first time she morphed. _No, it can't be possible. _The next thing she knew she morphed again. It was simaliar to her first suit, but it was different. It still had the black, white, and pink, but it was modern like the others and her dinosaur wasn't the same. She now had the Sabertooth Tiger like Trini had so many years ago. _I can't believe this is happening again. I thought my ranger days were over. _She heard a cry for help, but she almost instantly knew were it came from. She rushed off.

Once she arrived at the scene she saw three rangers on the floor. One was using his communicator. "Dr. O we need your help." he said. Kim knew who he meant, but she couldn't leave them like this once her destiny returned to her. She flipped into action. She started to attack the vial creatures that were attack the unknown rangers. "You guys alright." she asked as she blocked a few attacks. "Yeah, we are, but who are you?" Conner asked. "Me? I am the Pink Dino Ranger. Can I get some help guys." she said as she flipped a moster over. "Yeah, sure." Kira said quickly recovering from the last blow. By the time all the monsters fled Dr.O had finally showed up.

"You guys alright?" he asked the teenagers. "Yeah, only because of her." Ethan said pointing to Kimberly. "Wait who?" he said as he looked to the right. "That would be me." she said to him trying to hide her voice. She hoped he wouldn't know it was her. "Thanks for helping out, but who are you?" he asked as he shook her hand. "The Pink Dino ranger." she said to him tilting her head to the side. "Well thats obvious. Are you friend or foe and do you have a name?" he asked her. "I am Dr.O." he added not to be rude. "Lets just say I am a friend. An old friend." she said. The other rangers watched the sight before them. They were confused. If they were on the same side then why wouldn't she exchange names. "Well I will catch you on the flip side." she said as she flipped and started to run in the opostite direction.

_She sounded so framiliar. I wonder who she was. 'Catch you on the flip side' that reminds me of kim, but no it can't be her. She is still in Florida._ Once the cost was clear she finally morphed down. She was back in her street clothes which consisted of a plain pink t-shirt. She never could get rid of her signature color and now it was a good thing she hadn't. She walked into a place called Cyberspace Cafe. "Can I help you?" Hayley asked her. She looked up and saw Hayley. "Hayley?" she questioned. "Kimberly?" she questioned back. Kim just nodded her head back in return. Hayley quickly came from behind the counter an enloped her in a big hug. "How have you been girl?" she asked. "I've been okay." Kim replied. "Look at your hair its short." she said. "I know." she answered. Her hair was now cut to her shoulders. "So what brings you to town?" she asked. "Well I came to appologies to Tommy, but I am just not ready for that. Then there is this." she said holding up the gem. Hayleys mouth dropped. "Everyone I am sorry, but I have an emergency. So I need everyone to leave." Hayley said to the whole cafe. Some groaned, but they all eventually left.

"Kim do you know what this is?" Hayley asked. She nodded her head silently. "Then you know?" Hayley asked again. She simply nodded again. "Are you ready for this?" Hayley continued to questin and Kim continued to nod. "So where are you staying?" she questioned. "A hotel." Kim answered sheepishly. "No na-uh you are not staying at a hotel besides you are going to be staying here for awhile. You are coming to live with me." Hayley didn't leave any choice for argument. "If you don't I will tell Tommy." she threated. "Fine alright you win. You now have yourself a roomate." Kim said. She was actually happy to be living with someone that she knew in this strange town. The phone rang. Hayley didn't want to answer it, but it might have been one of the other rangers.

"Hello Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe can I help you?" she asked. "Hey Tommy." she said a little loud. Kim blushed. "A new ranger and shes pink. I will look into it." she said. She loved this new secret. She knew what happened so many years ago. She really did want them to patch things up, but she wasn't going to force Kim to tell him everything until she was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

Sorry I haven't put this up in a long time, but I promise that the next part will be up soon.

Disclamer: I do not own anything made by Bandi or Power Rangers

* * *

**Later that week**

Things seemed to be going good for the rangers. Nothing much had really happened during the week. Not many attacks happened at all. Kim's secret was kept. She spent her extra time in the cafe. She decided to work for Hayley since she let her stay at her house for free. She also helped with stuff around the house and with the cooking. She wasn't that bad of a cook either. So everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Tommy I have gone through the data base of everyone in this town and no one seems to match for the pink ranger, I am sorry." Hayley said letting a sigh out of frustration. Tommy kept bugging her about finding out who the pink ranger was. She had to do reasearch to make the professor happy, though she knew all along that it was Kim, but she had made a promise to Kim and she was going to keep it. "I know you are trying your best, but she just seems so framiliar." he said with a sigh as well. He really wanted to know who it was. It was almost eating at him who it was. "I will keep looking, but I can't stay much longer. Me and my cousin are having dinner tonight. I promised her." Hayley lied. She was going to do anything to keep Kim's secret.

**Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe**

Kim was behind the counter taking care of everything buzing around her. "Hey where is Hayley?" Ethan asked her. "Uh I think she is out helping someone named...uh Tommy." she said making it look like she had no idea and was a newbie at this. "Oh you mean Dr. O." he replied to her. "Uh yeah that was it." she said as she continued her plot. "So who are you?" Ethan asked. "Oh I am Hayley's cousin Kim." she said to him. She didn't think that he would tell Tommy about her, so she wasn't going to spend her time making up a name. Reefside was no Angelgrove, but Tommy was here and thats where she wanted to be. Even though she thought that he would never want to see her face again. "I didn't know Hayley had a cousin." Ethan said. "Yeah, she is more into keeping to herself. Thats just the way she is." Kim said. "So who are you." she asked him. "Oh I am Ethan. Nice to meet you." he said to her.

Ethan soon left her alone to her work again. She was happy once she saw Hayley enter, but her mouth dropped when she saw Tommy enter after her. She quickly went into the back. She couldn't see him yet. She still wasn't ready. She pretended to be looking for something. So even if someone saw her they would only see her back. Hayley soon entered the back room to talk to her. "Hey Kim. I am sorry he wouldn't go away. Plus he needed to talk to the the others." Hayley said.

**With the others**

"Hey Dr. O you are still single right?" Ethan asked. He saw that he seemed lonely sometimes and that Kim girl seemed like his type. "Well yeah, but why are you asking me this?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Oh well Hayley had this really hot cousin." he said pointing over to the counter. "Hey where did she go." he asked. He was confused. "Ethan I think you have been infront of the computer screen for too long." Tommy said to him. "No seriously she was over there earlier. Her name was Kim." he said trying to prove his story to be true. Tommy shivered at that name. So many memories were behind that name. "Hayley doesn't have a cousin named Kim as far as I know. Maybe you were sleeping infront of the computer." he said to him. Now the only thing on Tommy's mind was the girl he lost so many years ago.

"We can talk about this later. There is danger." he said as he morpher started to beep. The two rushed out of the building and morphered. The other two met them there at the source of the problem. The monster seemed to be taking people souls and turning them into zombies. "Hey scum bag leave them alone." Conner said as his fist connected with the monsters stomach. The monster just chuckled at his futile attempt.

"You guys need some help?" the pink ranger asked as she jumped into action once more. They just stared at her and nodded their heads a bit. Kim continued to attack at the monster with the others. The monster continued to chuckle. Just then Kim had an Idea. "Tommy stay there. Kira follow me." she said. Tommy just nodded. He never told her his first name nor the others, but he did as he was told. Kim jumped up on his shoulders and quickly jumped off kicking the monster straight in the chest. Kira soon after did the same. The monster stumbled back. "Thats it now you have done it." the monster said as he quickly got up. He fired a fire blast from his right arm. It was headed directly for Kira. Kira seemed to freeze. Kim couldn't let that happen. She jumped infront of the blast taking it on fully. She was thrown to the gound. She was forced to power down. The others looked at her. She had dirt all over her. Kira was greatful for the save. "KIM!" Tommy screamed once he saw who it was.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there. Mwahahaha 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile. Well here it is. This mostly a Kim and Tommy Chapter.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kimberly. The girl he let get away to end up with some other guy. He thought he lost her forever, but here she was. Though she was injured she was still there. "You three protect her." he said as he turned to the monster. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Tommy said as he started to fight. He fought with so much force. More then he ever had before. Now he had more of a reason to fight for. He always used to fight to protect the kids, but now he was fighting for her too. He really needed to talk to her to find out where they would stand now. The monster fought back, but Tommy was one up. With a fatle blow the monster had crumbled.

Tommy rushed over to Kim's side. "Dr.O who is she?" Kira asked. "I will explain this all later. I have to make sure she is alright." he said as he powered down and picked up Kimberly in his arms. He felt the same warmth that he had felt so many years ago. He took her back to his house and laid her down on his bed. He grabbed a washcloth and he started to clean off the dirt and her cuts. After he finished he just let her sleep.

"You knew it was her, didn't you." Tommy said as he was on the phone with Hailey. She let out a sigh on the other end. "Yes, I knew, but she promised me not to tell." she said in her defense. "You could have told me." he said to her. "I would have, but she wouldn't let me. I wasn't going to turn on my word. So how is she?" Hailey asked. "She is doing okay right now, but she still hasn't woken up yet." he said. He then heard shifting in the other room. "Hailey I will talk to you later." he said as he hung up.

Kim came into the room. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of her tiredness, but it wasn't really working. She looked around. 'Wait a second I am not in Hailey's house.' she thought to herself. She the saw a figure in the what appeared to be kitchen. Her mouth dropped when she realized it was Tommy. Even though he changed he still looked so much like himself. There was no way she was mistaken. "Tommy...I-I...umm." she couldn't find the words that had so desperately needed to be said.

Tommy took a few steps towards her. He didn't know why she was stepping back. "Kim I am not going to hurt you." he said to her, but she still didn't stop. He wondered what was going on with her. "I know...but I thought...thought you would hate me." she stuttered. She wasn't doing so hot with this conversation and on the plane ride there she had planned almost every line. "I could never hate you Kim." he said to her and her movement stopped. "R-really?" she asked. She was starting to gain control of her voice now. "Yes." he simply replied. "What if we sit down and talk this over." he asked. She just nodded. They each took a seat on the couch and the conversation started.

-------------------------------------

1 Hour Later

-------------------------------------

Kim was now crying and Tommy was rubbing her back. She knew everything that she had done was wrong and didn't feel right. She just couldn't stop the tears. Her story was over and she knew Tommy probably hated her now. He really didn't hate her. He was just trying to process everything she had just told him. Her ex was such a horrible person and if he could he would hunt him down for hurting her like he did. The thing that got him the most is that she told him that she could never love another man as much as she loved him and she understood if he had moved on. Deep down Tommy could never move on from her. She was the best person that ever entered his life and this time he wished she could stay there.

"Kim I don't know what to say." was all he could say. There was a lot he wanted to say, but it was all jumbled in his brain. "Now do you hate me?" she asked through a few tears. "No never." he said leaning foreward and kissing her lips softly.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. Should there be another chapter? Its up to you. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I always seem to be apologizing, but my laptop crashed and I had writen this chapter and I couldn't get it off of it and then when I got it back working the internet wouldn't work, so I had to use the 'Family Computer' and I had to rewrite it. I hope I get better and have the next chapter up soon. Oh and I promise that they will get longer too.**

* * *

Kimberly was in pure shock as Tommy kissed her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't kiss him back. Her body refused to let her. Tommy soon let go seeing as he got no reaction from her. "Kim I..." Tommy started, but was stopped by Kim's hand making contact with his face. "Tommy I can't believe you." she said as she stormed out of his house. She really couldn't believe what he did. "You Thomas Oliver are a pig." she screamed as she slamed the door. She had told him her story and she was still overly emotional. She thought that he was just using her. That he thought that he could take advantage of her while she was down. It never crossed her mind that he still actually cared for her.

She just walked away from his house. It sucked that she didn't have her car because that would have made it a lot easier on her then walking. She had finally made it to Hayley's house about an hour later. She opened the door with a key that she was given apon first coming there. She saw Hayley on the couch eating some popcorn as she watched a movie. Kim just sat down next to her. No words were exchanged between the two. Hayley could tell that something was wrong with Kimberly, but she knew that the pink ranger wouldn't tell her until she was ready. That was just the way Kim was. The movie had finally ended when Kim seemed to find her words.

"Hayley I told him everything..." Kim started off slowly. Hayley looked up to her and saw that telling Tommy everything didn't turn out like she wanted. "And?" Hayley tried to press on. She wanted Kim to tell her on her own time. She wasn't going to force her. She had met Kim down in Florida originally. That was were Hayley went to collage to learn more about computers. It was also where she got the idea for her Cyber Cafe. Hayley always wanted to own her own business, but when she was at collage she always complained about there not being enough computers for everyone to do projects and even to just hang out and have fun. "Well he said that he forgave me..." she continued, but she was still trying to figure out what to say to her. "And I was really happy. I was happy to know that even after all I did that he still forgave me, but then he started to think with his other anatomy and he kissed me. I am not ready for that. It was like he was pushing me. I don't know if I can have a serious relationship after what **he **did to me." she said refering to her ex. She hated to say his name. "Kim I don't think Tommy meant to force himself on you. You know that he has loved you for so long. He just missed being able to kiss you and go on dates with you and everything like that. He has never moved on from you." Hayley said trying to defend her other friend. "How can you defend him after all that he has done. Do you know how many letters I had gotten from Kat when they had started going out. She wanted to rub it in my face how happy they were together. You don't know how much that hurt." she said as she started to cry again. "I am going to bed. We can talk more tomorrow." she added before she went to her room.

She laid down on her bed as tears started to fall from her eyes once more. She didn't know what to do. She had never told anyone about the letters that Kat had sent her. She didn't see a reason to. But now those letters were eating her up inside. Kimberly knew from the first time she had ever met Kat that she wanted Tommy. She saw the way her replacement looked at her. Kat had sent her a letter in the first place telling her that Tommy was going to move on and forget her because she left. That made Kim feel so horrible. Even back when she was younger she had loved Tommy so much. She knew that she wanted to be with him forever, but unlike most fairytales hers ended in disaster. She knew that Tommy forgave her, but could she forgive him. It wasn't his fault that Kat sent him those letters, but did he know about them. So many things raced through her mind. She eventually fell asleep clutching her pillow.

------------------------------

Back with Tommy

------------------------------

"I am such an idiot." he thought to himself as she stormed out of the house. "I should have never kissed her." he grumbled. "Things were going good and I screwed that up." he continued to batter himself about what he had done. He had tried to call her cell phone multiple times, but every time he called it turned out that her phone was off and he didn't want to leave her a message. He had to tell her that he was sorry in person.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the long and awaited chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up within the next week. :)

* * *

Kim awoke to the dry tears on her face. Glancing at the clock that read six o'clock she decided to get up and start the day's activities. She was so grateful to Hailey for giving her a place to stay and an ear to listen to when she needed it. She wished that she could repay her friends kindness.

She moved towards the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Around a half hour later she found herself downstairs cooking breakfast. Hailey came in to the smell of food, running her hand through her bed hair. "What are you doing up so early Kim?" she questioned her friend, letting out a yawn as she took a set at the stool around the island.

"My body deemed it time to get up so I decided to cook breakfast." She said a smile widening on her face. "Well it smells delicious." Hailey replied. Kim continued on cooking until she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Hailey?" "Yeah Kim?" "How would you feel about me working for you at the café as a thank you for you letting me use your home?" " Kim you know you don't have to, but I know at the same time you are too stubborn to let me say no..." she said taking a pause before continuing "but I think it is a perfect idea!"

Kim smiled brightly at Hailey handing her a plate filled with an omelet, bacon and toast. "I'm also thinking about teaching gymnastics at the youth center after school." Kim said waiting for her friend between bites of her own breakfast. "I think that is a marvelous idea. Getting back to your old habits I see, wearing pink as your signature color again and doing gymnastics. Now all you need to do is work everything out with Tommy and it will be just like you were in high school again." Hailey said with a big smile. Kim had a sad smile of her own. "I wish those days would come back."

Hailey quickly changed the subject for the rest of breakfast before she went back upstairs to get ready for work.

The girls headed over the Cyber Café, opening up shop at exactly nine. They both prepared for the rush that would be the teenagers that would certainly arrive after school.

XXXXX

Kira, Connor, and Ethan were the first to arrive at the café after school. They still wanted to know about this mystery woman Kimberly that seemed to have their teacher in a tizzy. They were all shocked to say the least when they saw her at the counter next to Hailey.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira this is Kimberly the Pink Dino Ranger." Hailey whispered once they approached the counter. "Nice to meet you" Ethan politely said and the others nodded their head in agreement. "It seems as though we will be working together from now on." Kimberly replied. "Would you mind if I asked you one question?" Kira asked. "Not at all what is it?" Kim said being nice to her new teammate. "How do you know Dr.O?" she question. "We went to high school together and we were on the same team back then. Unlike Tommy I don't seem to change my colors." She said with a laugh.

Kim didn't want her teammates to know about the relationship that she and Tommy had. It wasn't something that she felt they needed to know about her or him for that matter.

"That is really cool! Now I guess his reaction when he saw you made since, but why hide your identity." Connor asked finally becoming a part of the conversation. He had a suspicion that if it weren't for the blast that she took for Kira her identity would probably still be a mystery.

"I guess it was my way of playing a little game. I was curious to see if Tommy could figure out who I was." She said with a genuine smile. She didn't want them to know that she couldn't face their teacher at the time. It also didn't help that becoming a ranger again was a surprise to her as well.

"Too bad we will never know if he would." Ethan said laughing along.

"Thank you for standing infront of that blast for me." Kira said looking at the floor a slight ting on her cheeks. She felt bad that this woman who didn't even know her got hurt just to save her. "Kira don't worry about it that is what teammates are for. Pink and Yellow go back a long way." Kim said with a smile thinking about Trinni. "If we can get the team together later maybe me and Tommy can tell you about some of our adventures. Although I'm sure he has already told you most of them by now." Kim said with a warm smile. These teenagers were starting to grow on her.

XXXXX

Tommy was pacing around his office. Trying to grade his students projects were not going very well. His mind was on Kimberly. He really wanted to talk to her. He still tried to call her phone to no avail. Finally giving up on his work he decided to head over and see if Hailey had seen her. She knew that the pink ranger was staying with her. Maybe he could get some answers as well.

Once he got to the café he was shocked to see Kimberly standing at the counter. She was cleaning off the countertop with a washcloth. "Kim?" he said in a soft tone, not sure if it was so he wouldn't frighten her or if he was afraid that she would disappear.

Kim was slightly startled when she had heard her name. She knew the voice immediately so she relaxed. "Hi Tommy, How are you?" she question him with a smile on her face. She didn't want him to see that she wasn't ready to have this conversation yet and she was aware of the teenagers hanging around the café. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" he questioned. Her smile disappeared and she let out a sigh. "Do you think we can talk outside?" she questioned him. He nodded his head. "Let me just let Hailey know where I'm going." She said walking into the storage room.

"Hey Hailey, Tommy just showed up. Would you mind if I took my break to talk to him?" Kim asked in a soft tone. Hailey just nodded her head. "Kim just be happy and do what makes you happy." Hailey said to her friend before following her out of the back.

After Hailey was manning the counter Kim motioned for Tommy to follower her outside. They walked to the back of the building in silence. A few moments later Tommy started to speak. "Listen Kim I am so sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to force myself on you. I was just so happy and wanted you back in my life right then and there. I'm truly sorry for scaring you, it was never my intention." He stated sadly looking her in the eyes.

"I know Tommy it is just a lot is going on in my mind right now. I don't even know where to begin or what to tell you. All I know is that I want to be happy and you make me happy. Unfortunately I'm just not ready for that type of commitment right now. I know you can make me the happiest girl in the world and I hope that one day you will, but right now I need you to be my rock. I need you as my best friend until I sort out the chaos that is my mind. I promise not to keep you waiting forever, but I understand if you don't want me anymore either." Kim softly spoke. "Kat told me all about how happy you were together, maybe when she comes back from England you can have her back instead." She said a single tear running down her face.

"Kim I don't know where you got the idea that I was happy with Kat. I mean year I was happy, but it was nowhere near as happy as I was with you. Nothing can beat the original. I want my Pink Crane, not her successor. I always compared her to you and that is why I broke up with her. I knew that it wasn't fair to her or me." Tommy said grabbing Kim's hand gently as to not spook her.

"Kim I will be there for you no matter what and if you ever need an ear to talk about your mind chaos I want you to know that I will be willing to listen and if friendship is all that I can have from you right now, then I'm okay with it. I want you in my life Kim." He said to her still being careful not to raise his voice.

Kim smiled brightly at him before giving him a hug and sobbing into his shirt. "Thank you Tommy." She whispered.

When she stopped crying Tommy lifted her head. "Please don't cry beautiful." He said using his old nickname for her to get her to stop crying. "I hate to see you upset." "These are tears of joy and relief." She said smiling at him. He wiped the tears away from her face. "Come on let's get you inside." He said walking her back to the café.


End file.
